The present disclosure relates generally to methods for creating a concentrated plant material solution. In particular, methods for creating water-based, ethanol-soluble, water-insoluble concentrated plant material solutions designed for use with electronic cigarettes are described.
Known methods for creating concentrated ethanol-soluble, water-insoluble plant material solutions are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, some methods for creating concentrated plant material solutions do not produce an end-product that is compatible with electronic cigarettes. First, many plant material solution end-products include substances that are unhealthy to inhale. For example, ethanol-soluble, water-insoluble plant concentrates that are in a base with a high concentration of ethanol may unintentionally inebriate a user. Some example plant material solutions may additionally or alternatively include non-food grade hydrocarbons or other chemicals that are not suitable for human ingestion.
Second, the presence of a lot of non-water substances in a plant material solution end-product may cause the end-product to work improperly with electronic cigarettes. Such non-water substances in end-products may adversely affect the vaporization rate, producing an improper amount of vapor per inhalation. Accordingly, users may not get the end-product at the desired dosage unless a substantially water-based end-product is used. Further, non-water bases may damage electronic cigarettes when used.
Thus, methods for creating water-based ethanol-soluble, water-insoluble concentrated plant material solutions to use with electronic cigarettes are needed. Examples of new and useful methods relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.